


Ice Cream and Sun-kissed Freckles

by demonhashira



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy might be a bit OOC but I still love him, Embarrassment, First Love, Fluff, Freddy is really adorable here, Idiots in Love, It's always just fluff between Billy/Freddy, Literally how you'd describe Billy and Freddy, M/M, On Freddy's side, Romantic Cliches, Subtle Pining, This is just pure fluff I swear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhashira/pseuds/demonhashira
Summary: Freddy was acting strange when Billy just suggested for them to get ice cream because it was summer, and it was raging hot, but Freddy had refused at once. He continued insisting, Freddy reluctantly giving in and so they go to their quest to the convenience store to get some ice cream, but Billy had other plans; and that was to find out what was bothering Freddy.





	Ice Cream and Sun-kissed Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't know where I was trying to go in this one, but I was entertaining the idea of Freddy having freckles for a couple of days now and so this happened. I'm not really proud of this one though, but I hope you guys still enjoy reading this mess! ♡ (Also, this is the second fic that I've described Freddy giggling. Yeah, I think I have a thing for boys giggling cutely, especially when Freddy's the one doing it. uwu)

The summer heat was almost unbearable, and beads of sweat kept on forming inside of their clothes, making their shirts uncomfortable and damp. Billy and Freddy were currently lounging inside their warm room, sprawled on the cold floor in order to combat the heat, but the attempt was still failing. The air conditioner was old and rickety, and just to their bad luck, it was broken, and in replacement of it was a small fan that barely cooled down their skin.

“Dude, it’s way too hot.” Billy was the first one to break the silence, his throat dry and raspy. He could remember how cold it was when he first entered the Vasquez household, considering it was the winter solstice, and he yearned for that level of temperature again. If somebody was to make him choose between ‘too cold’ or ‘too hot’, he would choose ‘too cold’ without hesitation. Besides, body heat was always an option when the cold also becomes unbearable. It was an easy question to answer.

Freddy just hummed as a response, too tired to even utter a single word; the heat exhaustion was really getting to him.

“Hey, don’t you want to get out or something? I don’t know – maybe get some ice cream at the convenience store? We can always bring back for the others.” Billy suggested, sitting up from his position and flinching as he felt just how wet his back was.

“You know what, these are the times I envy Superman. He doesn’t get hot, and doesn’t even sweat. He really lucked out on this one.” Instead of replying to Billy’s question, Freddy dodged it and rolled over so his back was turned away from the boy beside him. Billy’s face scrunched up, confused at the sudden turn of conversation.

“I mean, yeah, he’s lucky.” Billy catered to the fact, still confused, “But there’s always ice cream.” He grinned devilishly; he wasn’t going to let the suggestion down that easily. Billy didn’t know why Freddy was suddenly acting like this, but he was going to find out. I mean, who doesn’t want ice cream, especially in this kind of situation?

“Come on, Freddy, let’s get ice cream.” Billy insisted, nudging the boy a little too roughly. Freddy finally turned back to him, and he had a frown on, “Not a chance, Batson.”

“What…” Billy trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing, “You don’t want ice cream? You really want to suffer this heat? Wow, I didn’t know you were a masochist, Fred.”

“Shut up,” Freddy hissed out, sitting up and glaring at Billy, and he opened his mouth to tease the boy more but Freddy beat him to it, “Alright, alright! Fine, let’s go.”

The enthusiastic whoop just made Freddy jab a finger on his ribs, but the toothy grin on Billy’s lips didn’t falter one bit.

 

When they finally got out of the house after getting Rosa and Victor’s permission, the heat became more unbearable outside. Billy started silently wishing they stayed inside, but there was no turning back now. It was like the sun was trying to fry and peel their skins off, and Billy shuddered at the image that formed in his mind. He hoped that the ice cream was worth it.

Freddy had gone unusually quiet as they walked side-by-side on the street, and he wasn’t looking at Billy, pointedly ignoring the other male instead and choosing to crane his head to the right as if he was being distracted by the shops that they passed by. Either way, Billy knew Freddy was hiding something from him, and it shouldn’t frustrate him as much, but the warm temperature wasn’t helping his predicament at all, and the silence was just deafening. Even though it could get annoying sometimes, Billy was used to Freddy chattering away and not stopping.

Billy’s resolve to ignore it only broke when they were just a few stops away from the convenience store.

“Alright, is there something you want to tell me, Freeman?” Billy stopped walking, crossing his arms stubbornly like a child who was about to throw a tantrum—he was actually not far from doing it. If Billy had done something wrong, he preferred to have it said outright to him. And, what? Billy just offered to get ice cream to battle the summer haze. Surely, that wasn’t the reason why Freddy was acting strange, right?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Batson.” Freddy also halted his walking, but was still not looking at Billy since his back was on him. Oh, and so they were back at the last names again, huh? Freddy only ever used and referred Billy to his last name when he was challenging him, or trying to avoid a topic, which was what Freddy was exactly doing.

“Hey, I don’t know what your problem is, but I can’t fix it if you’re not communicating with me, Freddy.” Billy started off his sentence with a snarky tone, but it went soft by the end of it. Freddy rarely gets mad at anything, so if he was mad about something now, then it probably was something bigger than Billy expected.

“Wait, what?” Freddy made the gesture like he was about to turn to face Billy, but it was like he suddenly remembered something and his body considerably tensed up, his posture going rigid. “Yeah, no, you got it all wrong, Billy. Nothing’s wrong. Let’s just get the ice cream, and go back home, okay?” Freddy said in a rush, his voice wavering a bit and Billy frowned. He bit his bottom lip, and furrowed his eyebrows, starting to get concerned. No matter what Freddy was saying, there was definitely something wrong, and Billy was not about to just ignore it and step back down.

Billy sighed, approaching Freddy without thinking, “No way, you’re acting weird so just tell me what’s wrong-,”

When Billy finally properly faced Freddy and gripped his arm gently like he was offering comfort, Freddy jumped violently, startled when his line of vision was suddenly filled of Billy. He stumbled back. “ _NO_! DON’T LOOK!” Freddy screamed, covering his face, and Billy stared at Freddy in horror at the sudden reaction. He definitely wasn’t expecting that outburst. Freddy took a step back, still covering his face, but Billy could see his face was turning to an incriminating shade of red, his ears also flushing up. Billy made up his mind that it wasn’t from the heat, but it was from embarrassment instead. But, what was Freddy embarrassed for? It was only the two of them, unless he saw something.

Billy prayed that it wasn’t the Bryers. He thought he solved that problem a long time ago.

“Freddy come on, talk to me. What is going on with you? Did something happen?” Billy tried again, this time more softly, as he tried to pry Freddy’s hands away from his face. Billy scrunched his face at his tone, shocking himself at the gentleness of his voice, before he turned it to playful, “Why the hell are you so embarrassed anyway? Because of your face? I see you on a daily basis, Freeman. Is this about pimples? Don’t get conscious of pimples, dude, everyone gets them anyway-,”

“No!” Freddy cut Billy off for the second time, still sounding frantic, “I meant _these_!” Freddy put down his hands, uncovering his face as he flushed up more, if that was even possible, and Billy just stared, suddenly rendered speechless.

All he could think in that moment was constellations and stars and the universe, because Freddy’s cheeks were littered with _freckles_. His face was literally full of freckles. It started and ran from the side of his cheeks and even connected at the bridge of his nose, and Billy wasn’t going to lie; it was the _most adorable thing_ that he had ever seen. Freddy looked so adorable, and Billy could just march up to him and kiss each one of them. Maybe even try and count them when he gets the chance. Bottom line is, Freddy looked cute, and Billy can’t help but gulp at his line of thought. Where was this even coming from?

“When I’m under the sun, they go out.” Freddy explained, huffing as he looked anywhere but Billy’s gaze, “I don’t like them. They’re ugly.” Billy resisted the urge to do something stupid, but since when was he even careful? He reacted without thinking.

“Are you kidding me?” Billy burst out, his chuckle a bit hysterical, which made Freddy look up instinctively, “ _This_ is what you were worried about? _This_ is why you didn’t want to get ice cream?”

“Don’t put it that way,” Freddy muttered, sounding hurt at how Billy was taking it, “I’m insecure about them, alright? I-I got bullied for them. And I know they’re ugly, I keep telling you. No need to rub it in.” Billy raised his eyebrows, making a mental note to approach the people who had the audacity to tease Freddy about his freckles. He won’t do anything; he just wanted to _talk_. But for now, he needed to focus on Freddy.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Billy rolled his eyes before walking closer to Freddy, grabbing his face. He traced the freckles with his fingertips, his touches lingering. Freddy’s mouth went dry and he suddenly couldn’t do or say anything but just stare back at Billy’s eyes. His eyes were greener than he thought.

“What are you doing?” Freddy whispered, afraid to break the moment if he was too loud, but Billy continued caressing his face, and looking at him as if- as if he thought Freddy was _cute_ or something.

“Never call them ugly.” Billy smiled, his dimples showing, “They’re _beautiful_ , Freddy. And if you got bullied for it, then other people just don’t have taste. I don’t see why you’d think these are ugly. In fact, they’re freaking adorable!”

“Oh.” Freddy said, and it was an amazing sound, really- it was happy, surprised and touched at the same time, “Um, you- you think so?”

“ _Duh_!” Billy rolled his eyes playfully again, but he peppered kisses all over Freddy’s face, and Freddy stifled a giggle at how incredulously cliché this was turning to. It was like they were thrusted in some cheesy romance novel or something, and Freddy felt his face growing hotter in the nicest way possible.

“Stop it, Billy!” Freddy managed to get out, still giggling when Billy continued kissing all over his face even though he was literally sweating bullets. Billy didn't seem to mind though, if not, he just pressed more kisses. Freddy felt warm at how Billy was suddenly being affectionate to him, and the warmness in his heart had nothing to do with the dry heat of the temperature that they were feeling.

“If you get embarrassed about them, then I’d just have to do all these again- for you to fully understand that they're not ugly. Not at all.” Billy pulled back, still smiling softly, and Freddy gave his own lopsided grin, the previous embarrassment and shame he felt completely disappearing.

“Well, it worked now but I think I’d need more convincing later.” Freddy pressed a chaste kiss against Billy’s cheek, and his grin just only grew wider when he saw Billy turning pink.

“You can count on me, Freeman.” Billy said in his usual joking tone, but the silent promise was loud and clear in both of their minds. Billy took Freddy’s face in his hands again, tilting it upwards so he could marvel at the freckles that dotted his cheeks for the umpteenth time, and he heard the boy’s breath hitch, his eyes subtly on Billy’s lips before hastily looking back up to stare at his eyes.

“So.. are we.. are you..” Freddy trailed off, his question hanging in the air, but Billy still knew what he was about to ask. “If you want to.” Billy answered, and Freddy confirmed with a nod of his head, his curls bouncing slightly and a shy smile settling on his lips. Billy let out another smile, before he finally pressed his lips against Freddy’s. Freddy made a sound at the back of his throat, like a small yelp, before he kissed back, clumsily reciprocating, his arms going around Billy’s neck to pull him closer.

They only pulled back when the urge to breathe again couldn’t be ignored, but they dived back in as if they were touch-starved, as if it had been too long and they’ve been waiting for years for this. Billy only stopped after a couple more kisses, but remained gazing fondly at Freddy.

“Yeah, wow, okay, that was, um, great.” Freddy stumbled back slightly, dazed, and Billy smirked at how Freddy looked so flabbergasted already even though their kisses were just chaste and innocent. The rest had to wait- until Freddy gave him official permission or until both of them were ready for it, but that was all for the future to worry about. For now, they had something more important to get.

“So, ice cream?” Billy asked, reaching out his hand.

Freddy just smiled again – their day full of smiles and grins and soft expressions, before grabbing Billy’s outstretched hand without a word, lacing their fingers together as they continued walking to the convenience store.


End file.
